


More Eagles, More Justice

by OfInfiniteSpace



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfInfiniteSpace/pseuds/OfInfiniteSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The law firm of Fallon & McGee is a very respectable establishment with very respectable eagles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Eagles, More Justice

**Author's Note:**

> i'm almost sorry about this. almost. basically, there are a couple of large eagles in Fallon's 'Georgia Peaches' office, i spent a lot of time thinking about those eagles, and this is what happened.
> 
> (feel like i should also not that timeline-wise, this doesn't actually work. because Fallon and McGee are probably on the outs at the time of that episode, but eh. eagles trump sense.)

It started shortly after Rothstein orchestrated their reunion. They were camped out in the assistant DA’s office when Fallon nudged his partner. “Say, Gene. There are an awful lot of eagles here.”

“I’d say six or seven.”

“You missed one; that’s eight. What do you think they’re for?”

“Don’t you know, Bill? The more eagles you have, the more justice is on your side.”

“Is that a fact?”

“Every client knows it.”

“Well, what have we been doing all this time? I guess we’ve got a lot of catching up to do!”

They picked up their first eagle that very day, a brass statuette that Fallon named ‘Dooling’ in tribute to the justice-loving assistant DA. Thus began a contest to see who could collect the most eagles and display them in the choicest light. They created a list of rules: the eagles had to be unique, for instance, measure at least three inches in length or height, and be smuggled in without notice of the other partner. Freda Rosenberg, the firm’s secretary, accepted the role of arbiter with a resigned sigh and kept a running tally on her desk.

Almost every day, a new eagle appeared in one office or the other. Both lawyers did their level best to contest the rules, falling into heated debates over how many eagles could be set within the space of one square foot and whether one could be stacked on top of another. Fallon frequently bent rules to the point of breaking. When he presented Freda with an eagle of her very own, however, she shook her head and passed it onto McGee. “I’ll accept no bribes, Mr. Fallon,” she explained with a smile. Fallon feigned hurt for a full minute before bursting into laughter. Hours later, he filched the bird from Gene.

It all ended when the shelves seemed to hold more eagles than books and a hefty bronze bird nearly cracked a client’s skull. Freda called the lawyers to her desk, pointed to a large crate, and informed them that the eagles must be packed away and promptly disposed of. Each man could keep two—no more.

Fallon shot McGee a look and folded his arms. “How about we keep three eagles? What do you say, Miss Rosenberg? Three eagles isn’t so much.”

“Would you like it to be no eagles, Mr. Fallon?”

Fallon didn’t open his mouth again. He and McGee selected their favorites (Dooling took up residence in Fallon’s office), the box of discarded birds was carted off, and from that day forth, the offices of Fallon & McGee held a truly respectable number of eagles. 


End file.
